Thorn of Lavender
by arukaschiffer
Summary: Hinata yang bingung menentukan perasaannya pada Naruto kini dihadapkan pilihan yang sulit karena harus menikah dengan Gaara. Padahal Gaara memiliki niat dibalik semua itu. Akankah Hinata bahagia hidup bersama Gaara? no flame, thx. LEMON next chap!


**Disclaimer : **Jika Naruto milik saya, akan kubuat Hinata jadi rebutan pria-pria tampan. Yah, menyerah pada om Masashi Kishimoto itu lebih baik.

Mohon bantuannya semua, saya masih newbie dan tidak mengerti apa-apa T.T

Kalau ada yang kurang tolong diberitahu, tapi jangan di flame. Arigatou kalau sudah mau baca dan review

**Fict ini mengandung** : **typo (s), gaje, miss-typo(s), abal, alur tidak jelas, etc**

**THORN OF LAVENDER  
><strong>

by

Arukaschiffer

Pagi ini di kediaman Hyuuga tepatnya di kamar, tampak seorang gadis cantik berambut indigo panjang tengah menatap mentari yang kini mulai menampakkan sinarnya lewat jendela kamarnya. "Hinata-sama" gadis yang merasa dipanggil itu menoleh dan melihat sosok laki-laki berambut cokelat panjang yang tak lain adalah sepupunya tengah berdiri di pintu kamarnya.

"Neji-nii, sudah kubilang ja-jangan panggil a-aku seperti i-itu. Cu-cukup Hinata" sahut Hinata lembut sambil memberikan senyum tulusnya pada Neji, lelaki tersebut.

"Kau terlalu baik Hinata, jangan sampai kebaikanmu yang malah akan menyakitimu" kata Neji yang memang tahu akan sikap Hinata selama ini. Hinata kini terdiam, menundukan kepalanya sehingga tak terlihat bahwa sekarang airmatanya kini telah membasahi kedua pipi halusnya. Memang benar, selama ini ia tidak pernah bersikap jahat pada siapapun. Dan apa yang baru saja Neji katakan memang sudah terjadi.

**Flashkback Hinata POV **

Aku senang sekali, karna hari ini aku ingin membawakan bento untuk Naruto-kun yang sedang berlatih. Pasti dia sangat lelah berlatih untuk menjadi penerus Hokage selanjutnya. Sepanjang perjalanan, aku selalu membayangkan senyum Naruto-kun yang sangat indah.

Sudah sampai. Kuharap Naruto-kun menyukai bento buatanku ini. Ah, ada Sakura-san ternyata disana. Aku harus sembunyi, jangan sampai aku terlihat olehnya. Kemudian aku segera sembunyi di balik pohon yang tak begitu jauh dari tempat Naruto-kun berada. Kulihat Sakura-san telah membawakan bento untuk Naruto-kun, dan ia sangat senang karena bento itu dari Sakura.

"A-a-aku me-memang bodoh, se-seharusnya aku sadar kalau Naruto-kun hanya menyukai Sakura-san. Aku memang bodoh bodoh bodoh! Hiks hiks". Aku menangis di balik pohon itu dan sampai tidak ada siapapun lagi disana. Karena hari sudah sore, aku memutuskan untuk pulang sebelum Nii-san mencari ku.

**End of Flashkback **

"Nii-san sa-salah, a-aku te-terlalu bo-bodoh. Na-Naruto-kun pasti lebih memilih Sakura-san daripada aku. Sakura-san ca-cantik, pintar, dan ku-kuat. Sementara a-aku, hanya ga-gadis lemah yang berlindung di-dibalik nama Hyuuga" ujar Hinata lirih. Neji yang hanya menatap sendu sepupunya kini menghampiri Hinata yang tengah menangis terisak.

"Tidak Hinata, kau tidak lemah. Kau tahu, saat kau melindungi Naruto dari Pein. Kau menunjukan kekuatanmu, keberanianmu pada Naruto. Bukan kau yang bodoh, tapi si Kuning itu yang bodoh" kata Neji pada Hinata. Neji kemudian memeluk dan mengusap puncuk kepala sepupu kesayangannya itu.

"Terima kasih Nii-san, terima kasih" gumam Hinata sambil menggenggam baju Neji.

"Baiklah, aku harus segera latihan bersama Gai-sensei. Sebaiknya kau juga harus bersiap-siap karena si Anjing itu dan Shino menunggumu di akademi" ujar Neji yang memang sebal pada Kiba beserta anjingnya yang berisik.

"Nii-san, ja-jangan bilang se-seperti itu. Mereka kan ju-juga temanku" ujar Hinata sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya sehingga membuat Neji gemas dan langsung mencubit pipi Hinata yang kini memerah.

"Ouch! Sakit Nii-san" kata Hinata sambil mengusap pipinya yang sukses memerah karena ulah sepupunya itu. "Jangan pernah menangis lagi hanya karena bocah kuning itu. Jika tidak, aku akan memenggal lehernya dengan katana warisan Hyuuga" ujar Neji sambil beranjak keluar kamar Hinata. Setelah pintu tertutup kini Hinata segera bersiap untuk latihan bersama Kiba dan Shino juga Akamaru.

Kini Hinata segera ke tempat latihan yang tidak jauh dari akademi. Di perjalanan, ia melihat Naruto yang tengah berlari ke arahnya.

"Hah hah Hinata, aku ingin hah bicara padamu" ujar Naruto sambil terengah karna berlari tadi.

"Na-naruto-kun, kau ingin be-berbicara a-apa?" tanya Hinata gugup sambil memainkan kedua telunjuknya. "Hinata, terima kasih ya. Karena kamu menolongku saat menghadapi Pein. Dan soal pernyataanmu itu…"

"A-aku mengerti Na-naruto-kun. Ba-baiklah aku harus se-segera ke akademi" potong Hinata karena ia tidak ingin mendengar lanjutan dari kata Naruto tadi. Saat ia mulai beranjak tiba-tiba tangannya digenggam oleh tangan besar milik Naruto.

"Aku belum selesai berbicara Hinata" ujar Naruto sambil menatap Hinata. Hinata kini tak mampu menatap mata indah safir milik Naruto. "Mulai pada saat itu, aku terus memikirkanmu. Entah mengapa sekarang hanya ada kamu dipikiranku Hinata. Aku ingin terus menatap mata lavendermu yang sangat indah. Dan tentang penyataanmu yang waktu itu, aku juga mulai mencintaimu" ucap Naruto panjang lebar yang kini menghasilkan tatapan tidak percaya dari Hinata.

"Ti-tidak mu-mungkin" ujar Hinata meyakinkan dirinya agar itu memang tidak sungguhan.

"Tidak Hinata, itu benar. Aku sadar bahwa selama ini aku hanya mengagumi Sakura-chan dan tidak ada perasaan lain. Tapi jika ada bersamamu, aku ingin selalu disampingmu dan melindungimu" sahut Naruto tegas dan lantang.

"Na-naruto-kun, apa i-ini su-sungguhan?" tanya Hinata yang masih tidak percaya atas ucapan Naruto tadi.

"Aku sungguh-sungguh Hinata. Dan kuharap saat aku telah menjadi hokage, aku ingin meminta restu orangtua mu untuk melamarmu" ujar Naruto dengan sangat yakin. Hinata tidak sanggup lagi, kakinya gemetaran, keringat dingin mengucur dari keningnya, dan tiba-tiba 'BRUKK!'

"Hinata!" panggil Naruto sambil meraih tubuh Hinata sebelum ia sempat menyentuh tanah.

Hinata POV

'Aku dimana ini?' batin ku sambil perlahan mengerjapkan mataku. 'bau obat' gumamku. 'Bukankah harusnya aku berada di akademi dan latihan berasa Kiba dan Shino? Lalu kenapa aku ada ditempat seperti ini?' pikiranku masih bergelut. Bertanya-tanya mengapa aku bisa sampai ditempat yang kuketahui adalah klinik. Kepalaku saat ini sangat pusing, dan sakit sekali rasanya. Tiba-tiba ada suara yang menyadarkanku, aku kenal suara ini. Seperti milik…

END of Hinata POV

"Hinata, kau mendengarku? Syukurlah kau sudah sadar, jika tidak aku bisa dihabisi oleh sepupumu yang sister complex itu."

"Na-Naruto-kun, apa i-itu kau?"

"Iya Hinata, tadi kau pingsan sewaktu aku…"

"Sewaktu apa Naruto-kun?"

"Akh sudahlah lupakan saja"

Hinata yang bingung segera bangkit dari ranjang tidur klinik, ia ingat kalau hari ini ada latihan di akademi. 'Pasti Kiba dan Shino sudah menungguku lama' batin Hinata.

Kini yang ada di dalam kamar klinik hanya Naruto seorang, ia sungguh menyesal karena selama ini hanya berharap pada Sakura yang memang tidak pernah memberikan harapan padanya. Dan saat ia tahu ada seseorang yang benar-benar mencintainya malah iya abaikan. Sekarang iya menyesal telah mengabaikan Hinata. Naruto berharap Hinata masih menyukainya seperti dulu.

"Aku memang BODOH!" teriak Naruto

* * *

><p>Hinata tengah berjalan menuju tempat latihan, namun tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang membuatnya terhambat lagi. Dua orang ninja negeri pasir yang dia kenal kini menghalangi jalannya.<p>

"Kami diperintahkan oleh Kazekage untuk membawamu ke Suna. Ada yang ingin ia beritahukan padamu" ucap wanita berkuncir empat dan membawa kipas besar.

"Ta-tapi kalian tidak bi-bisa membawaku ta-tanpa seizin Hokage"

"Hokage telah mengizinkannya. Mengingat hal yang ingin dibicarakan Kazekage sangat penting untuk hubungan aliansi Konoha dan Suna, maka Hokage memperbolehkan kami membawamu ke Suna" jelas seorang lagi yang membawa boneka besar dipundaknya.

"Ba-baiklah" ujar Hinata pasrah.

* * *

><p>Sesampainya di Sunagakure, Hinata dipersilakan masuk ke ruang kerja Kazekage. Diketuknya perlahan pintu yang dingin itu.<p>

TOK TOK TOK

"Masuk" terdengar suara didalam yang mengatakan Hinata untuk masuk.

"Ma-maaf Kazekage, saya Hyuuga Hinata yang diperintahkan untuk menghadap anda" hormat Hinata sambil membungkukan sedikit badannya pada Kaze berambut merah bata itu.

"Duduklah"  
>"Hai"<p>

"Dulu, sebelum kita lahir ada sebuah perjanjian antara Konoha dan Suna. Untuk memperat hubungan kedua desa itu, para tetua membuat surat perjanjian untuk menyatukan dua klan terkuat di desa mereka." jelas sang Kaze

"La-lalu.."  
>"Pernikahan" jawab Gaara sang Kaze singkat.<p>

"A-aku ti-tidak mengerti Kaze-"

"Gaara. Kau harus terbiasa memanggilku seperti itu" tukas Gaara yang memotong ucapan Hinata.

"Ba-baiklah Ga-Gaara-san, a-aku masih be-belum mengerti tentang yang kau ka-katakan ta-tadi"

"Kita akan menikah" jawab Gaara yang sukses membuat jantung Hinata hampir copot.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa, ki-kita belum saling mengenal. A-aku tidak bi-bisa Gaara-san" ujar Hinata yang masih sangat kaget dengan penuturan Gaara barusan.

"Harus Hyuuga. Jika tidak ingin merusak aliansi yang selama ini dibangun para pendahulu, kita harus ada suatu ikatan. Karena Hyuuga sendiri yang mengusulkannya." tukas Gaara

Hinata kini terdiam. Mengapa Hyuuga tega melakukan ini padanya. Bagaimana bisa ia menjadi istri dari seseorang yang tidak iya kenal. Hinata pasrah, ia tahu kalau selama ini ia hanya menjadi beban bagi klan Hyuuga.

"Ba-baiklah, sa-saya tidak bi-bisa menolak jika Hyuuga yang meminta" ujar Hinata lirih. Ia tidak sanggup lagi menahan airmatanya. Pipi mulusnya telah dibasahi bulir-bulir airmata yang tidak tertahan. Gaara mendekat ke arah Hinata. Kini jarak mereka tidak sampai 30cm. Perlahan Gaara menarik dagu hinata dan menghapus airmata di pipinya.

"Kumohon jangan menangis"

"Ma-maaf Gaara-san, apa sudah selesai? A-aku ingin segera kembali ke Konoha." sambil menghapus airmatanya

"Ya, kau boleh kembali. Acara peresmian akan dilaksanakan 4 hari lagi. Kuharap kau sanggup"

"Y-ya, sa-saya permisi" ucap Hinata yang kini menghilang diikuti pintu yang mulai menutup kembali.

Sang Kaze kembali duduk dan kemudian menyeringai.

'Kau akan bahagia Hyuuga, kupastikan itu'

* * *

><p>Entah apa yang akan terjadi pada Hinata selanjutnya jika iya bersama Gaara. Dan bagaimana tentang perasaan Hinata pada Naruto, apa ia masih menyukai Naruto atau sudah melupakannya karena saran dari Neji? Dan apa yang terjadi jika Naruto tahu bahwa Hinata akan segera menikah dengan Gaara, apa rencana yang akan dilakukannya nanti. Tunggu di chap selanjutnya.<p>

Please di review minna, mohon maaf jika typo bertebaran dimana-mana (bungkuk-bungkuk)

Ini masih sangat pendek, jadi kuharap di chapter selanjutnya tidak pendek. Dan chap depan ada **LEMON!** Jadi diharapkan yang belum cukup umur menyingkir XD


End file.
